Letting Go
by rika08
Summary: Even the Northern Palace is suseptible to raid. Now with the clock ticking and hundreds of people to evacuate, the royal family has to escpae with everyone...and their lives. DG/C.
1. Chapter 1

Dg sat in her bedroom, look below her balcony. Below her, troops readied their caravan for departure. Men walked determined, ready for battle. Captains ordered men who were useless around.

_How did it come to this? The OZ used to be so peaceful. What happened?_ DG thought.

Of course, she knew. She had been to the meeting after the siege of the Northern Island. She had been in the same siege, escaping the onslaught of Longcoats. And she saw the aftermath: hundreds dead, more injured and missing. Including Jeb Cain. Those that survived the siege, DG and her family excluded, cried for war. Even those who were not in, but heard of the attempt to destroy the Royal family, cried for war.

So the question of what happened was not necessary. It was more of, why did it happen. The day the queen signed the document of war, DG was there. She was there when a General volunteered to Jeb's position, until his location was known. The day of the siege, now known as _The Northern Siege,_ was the motivation for the troops heading north. Back to retake the palace, and the OZ.

DG felt angry with herself. She and the rest of the family had escaped to Central City, for the time being. The furthest in the OZ they felt safe. The guards positioned, doubled around the palace and lake. Escorts were beyond mandatory. However, she was not angry with the number of guard, but the number of troops. They were men that DG had gotten to know over the course of a few months. Men who had families that worked in the Northern Island Palace. Dg did not see soldiers marching to war, but men marching from their families.

Leaning her head back against the palace wall, DG let her memories search back. She probed her brain for the dark events that lead the War of the OZ.

------------------------------------------------------

ok...here we go.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Flashback~

The suns peeked out form the grey clouds. Their light glistened on the light snowy ground. It was days like these that DG enjoyed. Days where it was warm enough to go riding, without worrying about a storm. Yet riding alone was always prohibited for her. Even for a well riding Princess. However, should the company be suitable, DG did not mind. Those were days when she could enjoy her ride with friends and not 'escorts'. This was definitely, one of those days.

DG sat atop of her Orlov Trotter, inhaling the cool northern air. DG sighed deeply, enjoying the opportunity. Her eyes roamed the snow-covered forest, trees lightly dusted in snow, bushes hidden in the ground, and a well-hidden trail, untouched. Behind her, she made out the crushing footsteps of her partners horse. She turned, waiting for her partner to ride up.

A smile crept across her face. She tried desperately to hide it, but failed miserably. Her partner rode up, nearly blending in with the scenery. His dark duster, covered lightly in a coat of snow, hung off the back of the saddle. His hat spattered in complement. His scowl, though, was what got DG's smile.

He caught DG's smiled, "What are smiling at Princess?"

DG kept her laugh inside, "Just a rusting Tin Man."

DG had a hard time keeping her laughter when she watched his expression change. She turned quickly, so not to be caught laughing. She redirected her horse and began to ride slowly.

Cain ignored her comment and caught up to her. "I heard a rumor spreading through the palace the other day."

"Oh no. What's it about this time?" DG asked.

"That the Princess has a birthday coming up in five days. I thought it couldn't be true. Then again, my wife hardly tells me anything nowadays. Is it true?" Cain explained.

Dg remained silent. If she said it was a lie, she'd be caught. If she said it was true, the interrogation would begin. Why she hadn't told him, why she was avoiding it, and the dreaded question: what she wanted. But then, she couldn't find any way around it now. So, DG just shrugged.

"So it is true then." Cain said.

"You can guess what my excuse is." DG replied.

"I'm sure I can. Let's see. Your family would probably throw a party for you, which would mean the entire OZ would be told. You would be treated even more as a Princess that day." Cain explained.

DG smiled. "Yeah, but….I might be able to live with those."

Cain's eyebrows rose. "So why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Honestly, I hate being asked what I want." Dg answered.

"Why does that bother you?"

"Because I never want anything. A few years ago, maybe it would've been to travel. But now…I have parents who understand me, I have a great relationship with my sister, I have the best friends I could ever ask for, and a husband who constantly protects me from danger. What more could I ask for?" DG explained.

Suddenly something hit DG's head. It wasn't hard or fast, but slow…and cold. She brushed her neck, catching snow in her hand. Surprised she turned back to her partner. She found him laughing slightly on his horse.

"You have no idea what you've started." DG explained. She smiled wickedly and took off on her horse. She could hear Cain's horse break into a following run.

Dg sped up, wanting to get as much distance between herself and Cain. She quickly jumped off her horse and landed in the bank. She hid behind a bushel of trees and shrubs, waiting for Cain.

The patter of his horse came quickly. DG lay low in the snow, waiting. His figure finally came into view. He looked around for DG. Dg gathered snow into her hand and formed a tight ball. She stood quickly and threw the ball into the air.

The snowball made impact with the side of Cain's face. Dg ducked quickly and moved around him, unseen. Cain wiped the snow off his face and looked for DG in the direction of the snowball.

DG gathered more snow into her hands and threw another ball. This time it struck Cain in the back of the neck. She ducked again, covering her mouth to keep from laughing. Nevertheless, a small sound came out. That was enough to give Cain her location.

Cain dismounted and quietly began walking towards the bank. He crouched low to the ground. As he grew closer, he could hear the faint laugh of the Princess. He gathered a handful of snow and packed it together. Quickly he threw the ball over the bank.

A gasp of surprise rang out. DG bolted upright, wiping the snow off her head. She looked up at Cain, trying to keep a straight face. She gathered snow in her hand, ready to use it if necessary.

"You really think that's going to help you?" Cain asked.

"You started this!" DG replied.

"But can you finish it?" Cain asked.

Dg smiled wickedly, "Oh yeah." She threw the snowball over Cain's head.

"You mis-" Cain's call was cut short by a large clump of snow falling onto him. The snowball had knocked the snow off the branch.

DG laughed and ran. She didn't dare look back, not until she was safe. As she ran, she came across a patch of ice. She gasped and slid, falling down the side of the hill. DG rolled down the hill, deeper into the snow. She finally stopped at the bottom of the hill, buried in snow.

"Ouch." She said. She pushed herself onto her elbows and examined the damage. Her shoulder hurt, but not that bad. Her head was stinging badly though. She touched her head lightly, revealing a cut above her left eyebrow.

"Great." DG said.

"Everything's ready for the invasion." A voice said. DG froze.

"Excellent. Tell the troops. We leave the day after tomorrow." DG recognized that voice. It made her insides freeze in fear, Zero.

DG turned her head slowly. She moved closer to the ridge and looked over. Zero was stand below the ridge with at least five other Longcoats. They stood over a small table, a map below them. It was a map of the Northern Island.

"And tell your men not to harm any member of the Royal Family. If we want this to work, we need their full cooperation." Zero said.

"Yes sir." The man said.

"Sir, what of their friends; the advisor, viewer, and guard?"

Zero was quiet for a moment. "The advisor we made need, along with the viewer. Keep them alive as well." Zero said.

"And Wyatt Cain?"

"His time was up long ago. Kill him." Zero answered.

DG had heard enough. She turned from the edge and began crawling up the side of the hill. Once she was above, she broke into a run. She weaved through trees and bushes until she was back on the trail. Dg ran faster along the trail.

From behind, something grabbed her shoulders. DG screamed in shock and spun around.

"Deeg it's me." Cain said.

Dg covered her mouth and calmed her breathing. Her body was shaking from shock. Her hands tried their best to cover her mouth.

Cain watched DG's terrified figure tremble. He held her shoulders, "DG what happened?"

"I- s-s-aw Zero! Below the ridge. There's hundreds of Longcoats." Dg explained.

Cain looked over her, towards the ridge. "Get back to the palace."

"I'm not leaving without you." DG replied.

"Dg-"

"Cain I'll explain everything, just please don't go back there!" DG pleaded.

Something in DG's scared voice told Cain to listen to her. Nothing could scare her so quickly. Cain nodded and followed closely to DG as they mounted his horse and rode back to the palace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

let the panic begin. so what do you think so far?


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they were inside the stables, DG was off the horse, rushing into the palace. Cain quickly dismounted and followed her.

"I need to speak with my mother immediately." DG told the closest advisor.

"She's in conference right now." he said.

"Right now, I don't care. We have two days before the palace is attacked. Get her now!" DG ordered.

"But-"

"Do it." Cain said.

"Yes sir." the man took off quickly.

Cain stepped closer to DG, who was starting to shake again. "You want to tell me what happened out there?"

DG shook her head, "Not yet."

"Dg what in the OZ is going on?" Lavender asked. She walked down the hall quickly, Ambrose and Ahamo behind her.

"Mother, we have to leave the palace, now." DG stated.

"Why?" Lavender asked.

"Get inside." Cain said. He pushed opened the closest door and got everyone in the room.

"Now what is this all about?" Lavender demanded.

"I saw Zero." DG answered.

All eyes were on DG. Utter shock and horror filled the air.

"He's gathered an army of Longcoats together and he's going to attack in two days." DG explained.

The room was silent for a few minutes. Lavender cleared her throat.

"Ambrose, gather the council members and Azkadellia. We must plan for our evacuation immediately." Lavender ordered.

"Yes your Majesty." Ambrose bowed and hurried out of the room.

Lavender watched her daughter's trembling figure. She touched DG's shoulder, "Dg, what else happened?"

DG shook her head. No one needed telling that she was hiding something. You could see it in the way she tried to keep her tears at bay.

"DG, please." Lavender whispered.

Dg closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I heard who Zero was planning to kill."

Cain winced at the words. Leave it to DG to hear the worst of a plan. He looked back at her. She had opened her eyes now, but she refused to look at either of them.

"Your Majesty." Ambrose said. The remaining council members filed into the room behind him.

"Council Members, we have a serious problem at hand." Lavender began.

"In two days Longcoats will be all over the palace. It may be less then that. Zero has a history for changing plans." Cain explained. His eyes never felt DG's frightened face.

"How could they set up base without out knowing?" asked a council member.

"We'll discover that when everyone is safe. Until then, gather the palace residents and prepare to leave." Lavender replied.

"This is a large scale evacuation. We'll never get all the people from here in time, not to mention we don't know where to go too."

"Central City." Everyone looked at DG. It was the first time she had spoken since the council members entered. "It's greatly populated, not to mention unmarked accesses in emergencies, well equip Tin Men, and a couple thousand people who want Longcoats dead."

"She's right." Cain said. "Finaqua would be safer, but the possibility of everyone getting there is too low. We stand a better chance of surviving if we move to Central City."

Lavender nodded. "I agree. Alert all officers, Mr. Cain. As of this moment, the Northern Palace is abandoned."

Cain nodded. He took one last look at DG and then left the room.

"Council men, I suggest to gather your families and leave." Lavender said.

"What of you and your family?"

"We have our duty to the OZ. Be assured, we will follow, but it will take some time." Lavender answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i own nothing!


	4. Chapter 4

The day had passed with everyone rushing to find their evacuation transports. True to Lavender's words, they would leave, but they would be one of the last few to leave. DG agreed with her mother, everyone should be safe before her family left. Although, DG would have sent her family away before she left herself.

DG leaned against the window of her bedroom. Her forehead pressed against the glass. Each breath fogged the glass. She was supposed to be preparing to leave, but what would she need to bring? Nothing would be of use. No matter when she arrived in Central City.

The door opened behind her. "The last of the occupants have left. There's only your family."

DG nodded.

"Let's go kid." He said.

DG turned from the window. Her eyes grew large. Standing in the doorframe was not who she thought it was. A Longcoats stood in the doorframe, smiling at her. DG's body pressed up against the glass.

The Longcoat stepped into the room. He drew his gun and pointed it at DG. "Now then Princess, let's do this the easy way. You don't scream, don't try to run, and no one gets hurt."

"No one that Zero doesn't want hurt." DG spat. She moved to the side as the Longcoat moved towards her.

"Now, now, Princess, let's not keep Zero waiting." he said.

"You're kidding, right?" DG asked. She dove to the ground, shielded by her bed. The Longcoat moved after her. DG pushed herself under the bed, coming out on the other side. She ran to the door and out into the hall.

_Damn!_ DG cursed. The halls were patrolled with more Longcoats. Several turned as she ran out of the room.

"We've got the Princess!" One called.

"The hell you do!" DG held up her hands. She released her magic, freezing them in their places. But she could hear more footsteps running up the stairs. Not that that was going to stop her.

DG ran as fast as she could down the hall. She turned down the closest corner she came to, running straight into the chest of Zero. She backed up two steps from him. Fear spread through her body quickly, immobilizing her to the floor.

Zero took a step closer to DG. He smiled darkly at her. "Long time no see, Princess."

Dg gave neither response, nor any indication of moving. She could hear the following Longcoats rushing to her. In seconds, she would be at the mercy of the Longcoats. Her fingers drew into her palm, forming fists by her sides. If she could get past Zero, she had a chance of escaping. Her issue now was getting past Zero.

The gun behind her back entered her thoughts. A present from Cain; making sure she could take care of herself, should she ever need to. Its weight felt heavy on the back of her hips. Could she reach it before Zero drew his gun? Her left handle slowly relaxed. DG eased her hand ever so slowly around her hip. Her fingers reached out behind her for the gun.

Zero, however, was not blind. His gun was in his hands behind DG's fingertips could touch the gun. "Show your hands Princess, nice and slow."

DG complied reluctantly. Her hands came back in front of her body. She held them midway in the air, parallel to her shoulder blades. The gun hung motionless behind her. She looked back at Zero, and caught movement behind him. Not risking Zero's hint, Dg kept her face calm.

The footsteps behind them were practically upon them. Dg thought she could see the troops if she turned her head. Zero stepped closer to Dg, "Move Princess."

Dg looked at him with her defiant eyes, "Go to hell Zero."

Zero was not pleased with her reply. The butt of his gun slammed across DG's face, sending her to the ground. The world spun for a brief moment before clearing. More movement down the hall, closing in on them.

"Get up, and I might spare your Tin Man." Zero spat.

DG pushed herself onto her elbows. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because if my men find him first, they **will** kill him. Unless I say otherwise." Zero hissed in her ear.

Rage coursed through her body. Her hands balled into tight fists. She struck quickly. Ceiling tiles broke from above, raining down on them. DG rolled out of the way as the sharp porcelain rained onto the marble floor. Zero backed up as the rain made impact on his back.

Zero brought his gun up and fired. A split second before the bullet met DG's back, she was pulled out of the way. The bullet pieced the marble, sending small shards into the air.

"Go!" Cain yelled.

Dg sprang to her feet and ran down the hallway. Cain was right behind her. She could hear Zero running after them, yelling orders. Several more gunshots broke through the air. Without looking, DG deflected all bullets aimed at them.

DG slid around the corner and pulled out her gun. Cain came around three seconds later. DG sprang back around and opened fire on Zero. Zero ceased his pursuit and dove behind the closest pillar.

"Where's everyone else?" DG asked.

"Waiting for us." Cain answered.

"What's the quickest way down?" Dg came back around the pillar, checking her rounds left.

Cain looked around the castle. He nodded his head, "This way."

DG stood and followed him closely. As fast as she could anyways. She was lagging behind slightly. Her magic use had drained her of some of her energy. If she wasn't careful, she would collapse of exhaustion before they could escape.

Cain realized DG was lagging slightly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "Don't exhaust yourself now, Princess."

DG glanced back. Zero was following, with more men. "Damn!"

Cain pulled her around another corner. His fist slammed into a hollow panel. The panel opened loudly. Cain pushed DG into the dark passageway. Cain followed closely behind her and shut the panel.

The corridor was pitch black. Several inches in front of DG were completely unknown to her. Cain grabbed her hand and started through the corridor. She could hear Zero and his men pass the panel. She released a silent sigh.

"How much time do we have before they leave?" DG asked.

"Not much. If this leads where I think it leads, we'll be able to meet them as they head out." Cain replied.

DG nodded. However long it took to get through the black corridor, was how much time they would lose to escaping the Longcoats. DG held out her hand and concentrated. A small light emanated from her palm, giving them some illumination to the corridor.

"Good thinking." Cain said. Their pace quickened.

DG kept silent, but she felt herself growing weaker. At the rate and extent she was using her magic, she would pass out soon. The corridor was already beginning to blend together.

Thankfully, they weren't too far from the end. Suddenly the corridor erupted with a loud crash. Behind them, the panel door had been broken down. DG cut her magic, trying to ignore the aching exhaustion trying to take over her. Cain practically dragged her o the end of the corridor. He opened the door quickly and pulled her through.

The first thing DG noticed was the cold. Her breath lingered in the air before dissipating before her eyes. The snow back was right behind them, next to that…the rode. Off near them, a faint sound echoed through the air.

"That's our ride Princess." Cain said. He grabbed her arm and pushed her toward the bank.

Carefully, Dg climbed the bank, keeping in mind that the Longcoat's were right on their tail. She heard the car drive past them, but she could hear its slow speed. With the snow covering the ground and the temperature dropping, the cars would need to go at a safe, but descent speed.

"Come on kid." Cain said. He pulled her up from the bank and onto the rode.

Behind them, the door burst open. Zero was the first to emerge. He quickly spotted DG and Cain. His arm rose with his gun. DG and Cain broke off into a sprint. The cold water sloshed up as DG ran behind Cain. The legs of her pants were soaked in seconds, freezing her legs. The exhaustion of her magic had reached its limits.

Suddenly her foot hit ice. She slipped onto the road. Ice water splashed over her body. She inhaled deeply and pushed herself up. Behind her, the Longcoat's were gaining. The shots of their lousy aim echoed through her ears. Ahead of her, she watched Cain jump into the back of the truck. As he looked back, his eyes widened in fear at DG's distance.

"DG!" he called.

DG pushed herself. The cold temperature and her wet clothes made her movements more sluggish. Then she thought of it. She concentrated and used her magic to quicken her speed.

The air shot passed her quickly, slicing her upper arm. DG hardly noticed the pain as she pushed on. She was almost their. So close. Cain held onto the side of the truck, reaching out for her.

"Come kid, you're almost here." He said.

DG reached out and grabbed his hand. Cain pulled her into the truck. He turned back as closed it, hiding them from the Longcoat's aim. DG leaned against the lining of the truck. She fought against the rising exhaustion in her body.

Cain knelt in front of her. His eyes scanned down to her arm. "Ah, damn."

DG looked down at her arm. For the first time since she felt the wind cut across her, DG surveyed the damage. Her arm was cut, badly. The bullet, not the wind, had done a lot of damage, but it wasn't in her arm. She bled greatly, adding to her doziness.

"Stay with me Deeg." Cain said.

"Easy for you to say." DG mumbled.

Cain tied a bandage onto her arm tightly. DG winced at the sudden pain. Cain stood quickly and walked to the back window of the truck.

"General Cain." Said a surprised troop.

"Pick it up, the Princess has been hurt." Cain ordered.

DG felt the truck pick up speed. Not much, but enough. She leaned her head back against the lining of the truck and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her close.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

safe!!! yeah...i own nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Three days after the attack on the Northern Island, reports of casualties, and missing people were still coming in. Guards patrolled outside of every door in the Central City Palace. No member of the royal family was to go unattended. News of the raid had spread like wildfire throughout the OZ. Despite the work to keep it quiet. Protester marched outside the palace daily, demanding war against the Longcoats. But that was far from what others wanted.

DG sat with the rest of her family and councilors at the war table. The protesters complaints had reached its limit with everyone. Today was the day that they would decide what to do. She looked across the table at Cain, who was looking back at her. His attention shifted back to the councilor presenting the war side. DG looked back down at the table, praying this was all a bad dream.

"The Longcoats have been goading us since the end of the witch. They've raided supply shipments to needing towns, ransacked unprotected villages, and now they call for the royal house. Their abuse must come to an end." He explained.

"Councilor Freeman," Azkadellia said. She sat at the far end of the table from DG. "It is true, the things which you speak of. Many of which we, ourselves, were present for. I cannot deny the fact that the Longcoats are testing our abilities. However, I cannot agree with the fact that violence is our only option to bring peace against them."

"Of course not, Highness. After all, you trained them yourself." He sneered.

DG's eyes snapped up. Fury boiled in her blood. She caught Cain's warning before she did anything drastic. It was then she noticed his hand had slipped under the table, probably to his holstered gun.

"Councilor Freeman restrain your tongue!" Lavender ordered.

Freeman recoiled at the Queens sudden outburst. He recomposed himself, "Forgive me your majesty, but I speak truth. If it had not been for the witch we would not-"

"Councilor, should you make one more notion against my eldest daughter, you shall find yourself a refugee from the Northern Court." Lavender threatened.

DG resisted the smile that was creeping on her face. Freeman had always been one of the more difficult councilors they had to deal with. She watched Freeman restrain his next comment.

"Continuing on, Majesty, if we let the Longcoats push us any further, we shall lose all that had been gained back." he said.

Lavender pondered his comment. "Anything from the opposing view?"

Now it was DG's turn. She stood slowly. "What is there to say beyond this. We're not voting on sending ourselves out there to fight the Longcoats. We're voting to send others out there. Husbands, sons, workers. Could vote for war if you knew you were sending your son, or your husband off to fight. Sending them, when there is a chance they might not come back. Keep that in mind when casualty reports come in with the number of men who won't come home to their families if we vote for war."

DG took her seat, leaving the councilors speechless. Not a bad sign, but not a good sign either. She looked across the table at Cain, who seemed to be pained by her words. In that instant, DG new the councilors would vote for war. And her words had fallen on deaf ears.

"Thank you, DG. We have heard from both sides of this dilemma. Councilor's, the time has come to put this to a vote. Please keep in mind that those who do not wish to vote for war or delegation, you have nothing to fear." Lavender explained. "Those councilors in favor of War?"

DG's heart broke when over half the councilor's raised their hands. She lowered her head in defeat. There was no point in asking those in favor of delegation.

"Majority rules. Councilor Freeman, I expect to see the document on my desk by this evening. Along with the names of men who volunteer to lead in this battle." Lavender said.

Cain cleared his throat. Lavender turned her attention to Cain, "Yes, General?"

"Will all do respect, you Highness, half of the regiment are still missing, including the Colonel." Cain said. DG winced. Jeb and his squadron were still missing after the raid.

"Yes, General, I understand that. We have not given up searching for them." Lavender said.

Cain nodded, "In a situation as this, all Generals and Colonels would be present here and would hold some part in this decision. Since half of them are missing, I feel that I should make this decision solely. As for finding men to lead regiments, I plan on adding my name to the list first."

DG's eyes shot up form the table. She kept calm on the outside, but inside she was far from it. _He said what?_

"Very well General. This meeting is now adjourned." Lavender said. Everyone stood from their chairs.

DG stood with their pace. Without speaking or making eye contact with anyone, Dg stormed out of the room. Too many emotions were fighting to take over. Now was not the time, nor the place to lose it. She weaved her way through the workers and court members. Thankfully none of them noticed her pass by.

DG raced up the stair toward her room, fully aware that she wouldn't be alone in there for long. She walked briskly through the hallway and stopped at her room. The push had enough force to knock it off the wall. She slammed it shut, letting her anger echo through the halls.

For a moment, DG leaned against the door. Her breathing came in shallow gasps as her emotions peeked. Slowly, she slid down the door onto the floor. Her knees came up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. A small sense of security filled DG. Finally, the tears fell from her eyes. One by one, they fell from her eyes to her cheeks, and from her cheeks onto her skirt. DG lowered her head to her knees and cried her heart out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and this is where things get odd. i own nothing


	6. Chapter 6

Hours later, the door opened again. Cain entered slowly, looking for DG. She stood by the window, watching. The sun had gone down hours ago, leaving her to look out into the darkened city. Cain slowly the door quietly and walked into the dark room. He walked behind DG, until she could almost see his reflection in the glass.

"You left quickly.' He said.

"I didn't see any reason to stay behind. The decision was made." DG replied.

For a moment, there was silence between them.

"We need to talk about this DG." Cain said.

DG nodded and sighed. "I know."

"Now, kid. We leave tomorrow." Cain explained.

Dg turned around quickly. Her eyes were wide and horrified. Then her complexion slowly calmed down, "I guess I should expect that. After everything that's happened. I just thought there would be a little more time before though."

Cain stepped closer. "So did I."

"What happened?"

"Freeman." He said.

DG closed her eyes and turned back to the window. "That doesn't surprise me. That man doesn't care about the repercussions of his decision as long as it doesn't effect him."

"Well then, this might be the first time. His son was one of the first men to volunteer for the armies." Cain said.

At any other point, this would make DG smile. But she couldn't. She felt what Freeman felt. Both cared for someone, and they were going to war.

Cain placed a hand on her shoulder. "I need you to promise me soothing, kid. No matter what happens tomorrow, I don't want to see any tears. I've seen them form too many faces in my lifetime and I don't to see them on you."

"You're asking a lot from me then." DG whispered.

"I know I am. And I'm sorry for asking it. To be honest DG, I still would've volunteered fro this." Cain said.

DG turned from the window and faced Cain. "I know. But that doesn't this any easier."

Cain lifted her chin, "I can't trust anyone else to protect you, but myself. And I can't sit here when some boy I sent off, fights for someone he loves. It's part of who I am DG."

DG flung herself into Cain's arm. She held him as tight as she possibly could. If this was going to be the last time she saw him, then she would use them. Tears rolled from her eyes again. No matter how hard she tried, she could keep the tears from falling down her face. She cried onto Cain's shoulder. Cried fro his safety, cried fro his bravery, cried for his love. All the while, Cain held her tightly in his arms.

"Promise me something." DG whispered.

"Name it."

"You'll try to come back."

"You know I can't." Cain said.

"Then promise me, you won't say goodbye." DG replied. "That way, you have another reason to come back. Because you left things unfinished here."

Cain smiled sadly, "I think I can do that Princess."

~End Flashback~

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i own nothing


	7. Chapter 7

Now here it was, the morning of the dreaded day. Men lined up in their ranks. Anticipation was high, for the troop, and fro the family members watching their loved ones leave for war. Emotion held over every person in the courtyard.

The door of her bedroom creaked open. Dg turned to see Azkadellia peek her head through the door. "It's time."

DG looked back out and nodded. She stood up and followed her sister out of the room. The entire palace had left their duty to watch the first regiment of troops depart from the city. Cain was I command o the first regiment.

They walked outside, joining the rest of their family. Raw and glitch stood behind Lavender and Ahamo. Azkadellia grabbed Dg's hand and gave it a squeeze. DG took a deep breath.

_No matter what, _she told herself, _no tears._

Cain walked up to Lavender and bowed. "We are ready to depart, Majesty."

Lavender nodded. "Understood General Cain. We wish you luck and safety."

Cain looked from Lavender to DG. DG felt her heart sink far down into her chest. She fought with all her might to keep the tears at bay. Cain walked to DG and gave her a small smile.

"Remember kid, no tears." He said.

"And no goodbye, Tin Man." DG replied. She smiled back. She let go of Azkadellia's hand and flung herself into Cain's arms. Her lips pressed against his passionately. To hell with everyone watching them. This was her husband leaving, her last time to show how much she loved him.

Behind them, Azkadellia went into tears. Glitch wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Cain pulled away reluctantly. "Behave yourself Princess."

"Watch your back,." DG said.

Cain turned from them and joined the ranks. Slowly, the regiment marched from the courtyard of the palace and into the streets. The marching of joining men and regiments echo throughout the entire city. DG thought of the wives and mothers kissing their loved ones goodbye. How many of them would return alive? How many injured? How many in boxes?

Azkadellia's hand returned to DG's, "He'll be alright, DG. He doesn't know how to fail."

"I know Az. But it doesn't make this any easier." DG said.

Glitch joined by DG's other side. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small white envelope. "DG, Cain wanted me to give this to you after he left."

DG took the envelope from Glitch and opened it slowly. A small necklace fell into her palm. DG inspected the necklace closely. The pendent was a beautiful meal butterfly. In the center of the butterfly was a green gem, which cause the entire butterfly to glitter green. DG smiled at the gift. She looked inside and found a letter.

_Dear kiddo,_

_I know your birthday wasn't for another day, but I thought you might need this today. Keep this on you, and maybe you won't miss me around as much. I know I promised not to day goodbye, and I intend to keep it. You just better remember to keep those eyes dry today._

_Don't worry about me out here, Princess. I'll keep myself and my men safe. Take care of your family back there. And take car of yourself. I'll write you as often as I can. I love you._

_~Wyatt Cain_

DG smiled sadly. She looked back out at the fading army, "Damn you, Wyatt."

-----------------------------------------------

finished! i only took me months since i started this! ugh! college is so time consuming. ok, if you want a sequal, just let me know i know what to do already. please review.


End file.
